


祂與祂們，和他

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 如果氣象擬人化。時不時就想寫寫這些奇怪的東西xD
Kudos: 1





	1. 颱風

再也不想管了。

祂將所有情緒拆分成好幾塊，一下一下重重地往下甩，或輕或重的嗚咽與怒吼迴盪天地之間，忿恨的淚水浸濕山河、漫過溪谷，更在城市上方大肆宣洩。

什麼慎防豪雨，什麼留意致災，鬼扯蛋。  
什麼世紀強降雨、災難性暴雨，口是心非。

騙人的吧，你們明明很需要我吧？

Fin.


	2. 冬陽

  
那是祂在多年前的一個偶然發現的。

短短的、小小的句子，寫在男孩筆記本右下角。筆記本溼得像是甫從水裏撈起，紙張軟軟地攤置於操場一隅，下方浸出淺淺水跡，一點點向前擴散，就要觸及男孩烏亮的細髮。

祂俯下身，於他耳邊輕聲歎息。男孩絲毫不察，張開雙臂仰躺著，閉上眼滿足地笑，像極了他留下的字。

◇

雲在城市上空懶了大半個季節，祂好說歹說，推推扯扯又拉拉，總算趁著對方熟睡時將祂挪開一點空隙。

輕溜溜地傾瀉而下，指尖搔過這座大城所有物事。綠樹、黃草、落葉，大樓、街道、矮房，它們留下各自的影子，為城市打出層次，將色彩重新鋪過。

祂捺住迫不及待，靜靜望著、聽著，直到各處傳來星星點點的細碎聲響，直到城市逐漸甦醒。

人們拉開窗簾，惺忪睡眼瞇成兩條細線，有些人會下意識地深吸幾口氣，冷空氣咻地竄進鼻腔、闖入肺中，清晨的哆嗦卻撐不起眼皮千分之一的重量；簾間灑開金黃，早起的貓狗踩著輕步蹭過來，展開四肢拉長了身子，或側倒、或趴臥，攤開肚腩和頸背汲取久違的溫暖。

他們都醒了，卻慵懶得像是剛步出夢鄉。城市因祂而慢下。

◇

不出多時，城市道路逐漸活絡起來。遠處的雲仍沉沉吐息，祂只費了三個呼吸的時間，再度找到當年的男孩。

男人──不，祂眼裏的他永遠是男孩，年年如此，歲歲依舊。祂看見他同那時一般，走入祂的懷抱，感受祂的撫觸，仰面、俯首、攤掌、轉身，彷彿虔誠獻上全部的自己，只為換得祂再多兩秒的停留。

傻得可愛。

枕在盆地邊緣的風也咕噥著醒了，蹣跚腳步踉踉蹌蹌，祂輕擰起眉，伸手卻沒成功攬住對方。

風狠狠摔落，男孩驚呼一聲，縮回大衣緊裹自己，拾起步伐匆匆鑽入水泥大盒裏。

影子逐漸淡去，城市又恢復扁平。

祂氣惱地跺腳，回頭只見風咧開笑，攀住雲垂掛於天邊的右踝緩緩而上。

『少來，幾個月前人們還那麼討厭你，我跟雨更受歡迎一些。』風甚至為祂捎來雨在兩千多公里外的咯咯笑聲，讓祂感到更加惱火。

『你們才不懂。』

『不懂什麼？』雲翻身吐了個大呼嚕，伸手抱上山頭繼續打起盹兒。

祂奮力推開祂們，推得遠遠，小心翼翼地重新環抱住男孩所處的城市。

祂們一點都不懂。那是他寫給祂的，祂當作寶貝藏了好久的句子。

_**──貪戀陽光這修辭，有一個冬季的保存期限。**_

祂是那麼努力，不讓句子過了效期。

Fin.


End file.
